


Signs

by mercuriosity



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-29
Updated: 2006-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriosity/pseuds/mercuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Would someone get these fish offa my car? Silly drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_flashfic Apocalypse challenge.

"He's been like that all morning," Welsh said. Fraser was sitting in Ray's chair, boots propped up on the desk. And he was--whittling?

"And you say he doesn't seem interested in maintaining the right _or_ getting his man?" Ray pressed.

"His precise words, when confronted with the notion that there were dangerous criminals to be caught, were: 'I really couldn't give a damn.'"

Ray sank slowly into a chair. "I guess that explains the rain of fish on the way in," he said; and Ray Vecchio put his head in his hands and waited for the world to end.


End file.
